fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Branwell
|occupation = |title = |residence = |allegiance = |affiliation = |parabatai = Samson Trueblood |partner = |children = |parents = Christopher Branwell (father) † Janet Lovelace (mother) † |siblings =Abigail Branwell (sister) Seraphina Branwell (sister) Adamas Branwell (brother) |family = |gender = Male |hair color = Golden Blonde |eye color = Hazel |skin color = |features = |height = 5'10" |series = The Catastrophic Creations |onlychapter = |firstchapter = |lastchapter = |chaptermention = |gallery = }} Jonathan Branwell is a and a ward of the . Biography Soon after his birth, both he and his parents moved from Idris to the outskirts of New York City. He lived there alongside his younger siblings until he began to train as a Shadowhunter alongside the Lightwood children. At that point, he began to spend considerable amounts of time at the Institute. Following the end of the Dark War, John and his siblings were taken in by Maryse Lightwood as he was the parabatai of her nephew, Samson. Once he resumed his training, many could see how more cold and viscous he had become as his desire to be strong enough to protect his siblings grew. By the start of The Catastrophic Creations, John is a full-fledged Shadowhunter and is working to obtain enough money to allow him and his siblings to no longer need to live as wards in Institutes. Personality A level-headed and reserved person, Jonathan acts mature beyond his years. He believes that the law that governs over all of the should always be upheld and breaking it is seen in his eyes to be an offense that should bring about the harshest of consequences. He has also been noted to be a very studious individual, being fluent in a few different languages, both mundane and demonic, as well as well-versed in the cultures and histories of many groups of people. He also finds his duty as a hunter of demons to be a very honorable position and takes great pride in it, a shared viewpoint that led him to form a friendship with Samson Trueblood, whom would become his . With this outlook, he is also very dedicated to his training. It has been noted briefly by that he showed great promise and talent. Despite his current harsh disposition, his younger sister Seraphina has said that he was not always so strict when he was younger. Instead, while not a huge trouble-maker by any means, he was more inclined to relax and spend scads of time doing nothing rather productive. She attributes this shift in personality to a harsher nature to the death of their parents during the , as he was far more affected by it than his younger siblings. She always believed that was the case because Jonathan then felt responsible for caring for his siblings and ensuring their safety now that their parents were no longer around to protect them. So while he can be harsh towards his younger siblings, he truly cares for them and their well-being, often taking it upon himself to train them whenever he can to ensure they are able to endure the trials of Shadowhunter life. Physical Description Jonathan has golden blonde, shaggy hair and hazel eyes. Due to his training he is very limber and muscular, with muscles cording his arms and legs. He has pale skin with a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. Many females his age have commented on his appearance being rather angelic and he has often been compared to Jace Herondale, which also led to some individuals calling him "Jaden" as derived from his initials. When not in his gear, Jonathan is normally seen wearing jeans with button-down shirts or various sweaters in the colder months as he dresses for practicality and comfort rather than for fashion. A trait he shares with his sister, Abigail. He also wears his family ring on his right ring finger, which has a design of waves of water around the band. Abilities *'Angel Blood': All Shadowhunters have some of the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, giving them the ability to survive the otherwise fatal application of on their skin, as well as the power to perform tasks unavailable to other species, such as using seraph blades. *' ': John has had several Marks placed on his skin, giving varied effects. *'Superhuman Physiology': Being Nephilim, John has physical abilities superior to . This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. *'Violinist:' Like his father, John is a skilled violin player. Possessions Paraphernalia *' ': John has used a stele to place Marks on both his own skin and the skin of his comrades. *'Sensor': A tool that is used to detect demonic activity in the area. Weapons *' ': John has utilized seraph blades in battle. * Swords: Jonathan is considered to be a skilled swordsman and they are his preferred weapon of choice while in battle. * Daggers: Jonathan has also been seen using daggers in battle. Relationships Etymology *His given name roughly means "gift of God's beloved". *He was named after the very first Shadowhunter, and his parabatai, , who would become the first . Trivia *He has the same middle name as his , Samson Trueblood. * He is able to speak French, Latin, Greek, Japanese, and a little of Purgatic. *Jonathan, like his siblings, is named after something or someone important to Shadowhunters: **His sister Abigail is named after the first female Shadowhunter and first , . **His other sister Seraphina is named after the that Shadowhunters use in battle. **His brother Adamas, is named after the used to forge seraph blades and other things Shadowhunters utilize. *The flower that represents his character is the bearded crepis which means "protection." Category:Characters Category:Kameko (characters) Category:The Catastrophic Creations (characters) Category:Shadowhunters